Rebel Without A Cause
by wasup1212121
Summary: Nowaki's been acting pretty weird lately according to Hiro-san, and it only gets weirder when Nowaki brings home something very surprising, only to lead to something tragic  in later chapters . Yaoi/smut.
1. Chapter 1

For once in his life, Hiroki had a big, goofy smile on his face.

It was a beautiful day outside; the golden sun shone all throughout the neighborhood without a single cloud in the sky, making the emerald leaves on the trees almost glimmer in the light. Not even the birds chirping—which normally made Hiroki go into a murderous rampage in the morning from they woke him up—phased him at all. Hiroki was fortunate that this wonderful weather just so happened to be on this first day of spring break, so he wouldn't have to grade papers anytime soon.

Hiroki spent from morning until afternoon underneath the Japanese maple tree in his yard, reading several new books that Nowaki bought for him recently.

_Nowaki._

The tall, raven-haired man wasn't himself, lately. He seemed to blank out sometimes, not even knowing that Hiroki was even talking to him. He sometimes just went to work without giving Hiroki one of those stupid hugs or 'I love you's' that Hiroki claimed to think were the corniest things ever.

_Whatever, he's just being Nowaki _he thought. _I shouldn't bother worrying; he always comes out a work funk in no time at all._

Somewhere in the back of his mind, though, Hiroki kind of missed those hugs—

_No, no I don't!_ he assured himself, going back to his book; he was determined not to let the thought of Nowaki being in a slump ruin his day.

_I'll just ask him what's wrong tonight; he'll open up _he thought. Suddenly, a noise came ripping down the road that was much worse in Hiroki's book than a bunch of noisy, chirping birds.

"Stupid fucking _motorcyclists._" Hiroki hissed angrily, his trademark scowl plastering right back onto his face. He could see the guy coming down his street, but he was too far away to see who he was.

Hiroki _hated _the sound of motorcycles; they gave him a headache and always scared the living daylights out of him when they came roaring down the road, especially at night when he was trying to sleep. This guy's motorcycle was way too damn loud for Hiroki's liking; he took a stone and promptly aimed to chuck it at the jerk who just ruined his perfect day. He was astounded, however, when the motorcyclist slowed down significantly and pulled into _his _driveway.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?" Hiroki barked, storming over to the concrete with the rock in hand. The guy's head was covered by a full-face helmet and he was making no moves to take it off, which just pissed Hiroki off even more. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Hiroki growled, beginning to lose his patience very quickly. He got off the motorcycle and Hiroki stepped back a little, a little bit thrown off by the man's gigantic height.

_God, he's just as big as—_

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Hiro-san, you don't recognize me?" the man laughed, pulling off his helmet in one fell swoop. Tufts of silky black hair fell into the man's face, framing his familiar sapphire-blue eyes.

"N-_Nowaki_?" Hiroki exclaimed in complete and utter disbelief. "Since when do _you _ride?"

"A friend of mine was selling his motorcycle because he was getting a new model. He sold it to me for a relatively cheap price, too."

"But… how did you know how to _ride one?_"

"He taught me how after work for the past week after I bought it from him. Do you like it, Hiro-san?" The man smiled in utter bliss. Hiroki swallowed; he hated motorcycles, he hated motorcyclists… but _damn_, did he look good in that tight leather jacket…

Hiroki shook his head; he refused to let his boyfriend become one of those biker guys who do nothing but drink beer and ogle at tattooed women—

Hiroki shuddered.

"Nowaki, as a doctor, y-you should know that motorcycles are dangerous!" He stammered.

"Oh Hiro-san, I know the risks and I'll be able to handle myself just fine. Why, are you worried about me?" he grinned.

"N-no, I'm _not_!" Hiroki spat, blushing a little. "Do what you want, you big oaf." He muttered. Suddenly, Nowaki dipped him over and kissed his lips. "Mmph! Nowaki, not out here!"

"You said I could do what I want, Hiro-san." He pointed out. If looks could kill, Hiroki's glare would have made Nowaki a dead man in seconds.

"Cheeky bastard. Go put that thing in garage."

"Yes, Hiro-san!" As Nowaki made his merry way, Hiroki huffed.

_This is definitely going to take some getting used to._

**My first Junjou Romantica fanfic, and my second fanfic ever published ^^ Reviews would be greatly appreciated so I will be motivated to write some steamy scenes in later chapters; I have quite a few ideas up my sleeve~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiro-san, what do you want to eat?" Nowaki asked a few days later.

"I dunno… kim chi stew?" Hiroki shrugged, not bothering to glance away from the TV.

"Again? Didn't we just have it last week?" Nowaki laughed.

"I don't know, you choose." He grumbled. Hiroki suddenly felt arms drape over his shoulders.

"Hey, why are you so grumpy, Hiro-san?" Nowaki cooed.

"I'm not grumpy!" Hiroki snapped. "I'm just… bored."

"Bored? I thought you were enjoying your vacation."

"I was for a couple of days, but I've already read all of the books in the house and you're never around to do anything…"

"Hmm… Well, I'm free tonight. Want to go see a movie or something? Maybe get some dinner afterwards?"

"I guess so…"

"Come on, it'll be fun." Nowaki assured him.

"Okay, okay…" Nowaki brushed some of the shorter man's chestnut-brown hair away from his cheek and kissed it.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." He muttered, rolling his eyes. Without warning, Nowaki suddenly came around and straddled him against the couch, kissing him both gently but dominantly.

"Mmph—Nowaki! What the hell?" Hiroki exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I've been brushing you off, Hiro-san." Nowaki murmured, running one of his long fingers down Hiroki's neck. "I've been exhausted lately, but I'll make it up to you."

"Ah… y-you don't have to—" Nowaki's mouth silenced him. He felt Nowaki's tongue begging for entrance, and he opened his mouth just a little bit. He suddenly moaned as he felt fingers start to stroke him through his shirt, just enough to send a bit of heat from his chest to his groin.

Hiroki was definitely getting turned on by all of this sudden attention, but as fast as it had started, Nowaki stopped.

"We're going to be late if we don't go now." He whispered, getting off of the mildly-seduced man.

"… Cock blocker." Hiroki muttered under his breath. Nowaki caught what he said and smiled a bit.  
>"Don't worry, I'll go all night long if you want me to when we get back, Hiro-san." He promised.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, okay." He grumbled, feeling a flush rise to his face. Nowaki grabbed his motorcycle helmet from the top of the fridge. "Oh nononono, we're _not _going on that death machine!" Hiroki protested.

"But I got you a helmet…" Nowaki pouted.

"I don't care, I'm not going on that thing."

"Come on, Hiro-san, it'll be fun!"

"_No_." Hiroki crossed his arms and even stomped his foot down to prove his point. Silence crossed the two for a few moments before Nowaki grabbed the man's arm and practically dragged him to the garage. "Hey, let go of me!" he barked.

"Are you _scared_, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked innocently, getting thisclose to his face.

"I'm not _scared_, you bastard." He spat. "I just have common sense, is all!"

"I'm a careful driver." Nowaki said. Hiroki let out a long, defeated sigh.

"If I go on the stupid thing, will you stop bugging me about it?" he groaned.

"Of course, Hiro-san."

"Fine, then." He grumbled, taking the black full face helmet off of the garbage bin and shoving it on his head. "What the hell is this piece of crap? I can't fucking see!" The sound of Nowaki's chuckles pissed him off. "What?"

"It's on backwards. Doesn't it feel uncomfortable?" Hiroki felt immense heat rise to his cheeks as he quickly switched the helmet around. "You're so cute."

"It's dark in here, how was I supposed to know?" he shot back. "And I'm not _cute_."

"Whatever you say, Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled.

"Wipe that grin off of your face, or I'll do it myself." Hiroki threatened. Nowaki's smile grew wider as he swung his long leg over the bike and sat on the seat. "How the hell am I supposed to not fall off of this thing?" Hiroki asked.

"Hang onto my waist." Nowaki said.

"… What?"

"Hiro-san, haven't you ever seen a motorcycle with two passengers before? The one in the back hangs onto the one driving it."

"A-are you sure there's not any handlebars or anything?" he laughed nervously. Hiroki honestly didn't mind clinging onto that big lug of his, but something about being on the back of a motorcycle hanging onto a younger, bigger man somehow gnawed at his masculinity a little bit. Sure, Hiroki had seen biker girls before, but they either rode the damn thing by themselves or clung onto a man driving it; he'd never seen a man in the back before.

"No, you're going to have to hang onto me." Nowaki told him. Hiroki noticed a small blush dotting the man's cheeks.

"Just because I'm hanging onto you doesn't mean you get to think about perverted Nowaki things when you're driving!" He hissed.

"Don't worry, I won't." Nowaki promised.

"I'm sure." He muttered.

In truth, the ride wasn't as bad as Hiroki thought it would be. Nowaki was truthful to his word when he said that he was a good driver; after a little while, Hiroki loosened his grip on the man's waist and just relaxed. It wasn't long before they reached the theatre, which they made it just in time to.

"I hope this movie is good as you claim it's going to be." Hiroki said as he removed his helmet.

"All movies with Johnny Depp in it are pretty good, and this got some pretty good reviews."

"I don't understand why they made a fourth movie, but whatever." Hiroki shrugged.

"That was the longest movie I've ever seen." Hiroki said as they got out of the theatre. "What's up with Americans and their need to put lengthy scenes that have nothing to do with the movie in it?"

"I dunno, Hiro-san." Nowaki answered. "I'm just glad it had Japanese subtitles; I liked it."

"It was too long." Hiroki grumbled. Nowaki's frown made him feel a little pang of guilt; after all, he _did _take Hiroki out to go see it on his only night off of work. "… But it was still good, I guess." He finished. Nowaki's face instantly brightened up again.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" He asked.

"Don't care, just a place where there's food." Hiroki said. "I'm _starving._"

After stuffing himself to the brim with kare raisu*, Hiroki was about ready to fall asleep as they made their way out to the parking lot. Nowaki nearly laughed at the look on Hiroki's face; he looked so unguarded and sleepy and it was flat-out _adorable_.

"You really _are_ cute, Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled.

"Shut up." He muttered. He nearly reached for his helmet before Nowaki took his wrist and pinned him against a nearby tree, kissing him before he could say a word.

"Mmph!" Hiroki groaned; he was _definitely _awake now. "G-get off me; we're in public, you moron!"

"Makes it even more exciting." Nowaki purred, kissing shorter man's neck tenderly. Hiroki felt his body getting unbearably hotter by the second.

_No, I'm _not _getting turned on by this! It was the curry—yes, the curry is making my body heat up! _Hiroki tried to convince himself.

"Oh, Hiro-san… it looks like it's making you excited, too." Nowaki murmured with a satisfied grin on his face. Hiroki glanced down and groaned at the half-hard bulge in his pants.

"No, it's not that—"

"Then what is it?" Nowaki asked, tracing the slight curve of Hiroki's waist with his hands. The brunette's breath was beginning to become shallow; deep in the back of his mind, he knew that if he didn't get Nowaki in the next ten seconds, he would promptly explode.

"Hey! What're you kids doing?" Someone barked. Startled, they both turned to see the owner of the restaurant; he was a good distance from them, but judging by how angry he looked, they both decided that now would be a good time to high-tail it.

Nowaki tossed Hiroki his helmet and getting on the motorcycle, revving up the engine before Hiroki got a chance to even swing his leg over.

"Wait for me, idiot!" Hiroki shouted before hopping on behind him. As soon as Nowaki felt Hiroki's arms around him, he sped off from the parking lot and onto the highway.

_That was close_ Hiroki thought. As the motorcycle began to pick up speed, however, Hiroki suddenly felt a little bit strange. _… I'm still hard _he realized. _Oh my God, that lug made me hard before making me get on his bike!_ _This isn't going to be good…_

As soon as he got over his initial realization and Nowaki hit eighty kilometers, Hiroki nearly let go of the man as unbearable vibrations began to wrack against his crotch.

Hiroki let out a loud moan before he could stop himself. For once, he was grateful that the motorcycle was so loud; if Nowaki knew what was going on, he would never let him live it down.

As they traveled down the freeway, Hiroki clung him desperately, panting desperately as the machine continued to torture him. His body felt like it was burning, especially his face; his cheeks blazed a fiery red color behind his helmet.

_No, this isn't happening to me! _He thought miserably. _Alright Hiroki, just calm down and try to make it go away…_

He closed his eyes, but as soon as he did, he was instantly overcome with images of Nowaki and his well-defined muscles, his strong jaw line, his well-endowed—

Hiroki shuddered in pleasure.

The vibrations outweighed his resistance tenfold at that.

"Nowaki…" Hiroki whispered over and over again. Suddenly, the sensation became too much for him to handle and he felt himself spiraling quickly.

"Nowaki!" he hissed through his teeth. "Shit, shit, shit…" He couldn't fight it anymore; he couldn't win this.

He groaned and panted in airy gasps as he suddenly came—

Hanging onto Nowaki—

On the _freeway_.

"G-God!" he mewled as he succumbed into an unbearably pleasurable orgasm. Suddenly, he groaned as he realized his pants felt incredibly wet.

_I can't let him find out about this; he'll make fun of me for the rest of my life!_

**Hey, guys! Hope you liked this second chapter. I hope for all of you SuFin fans out there that you didn't think that this scene was kinda the same as the one-shot I have on this account if you read that one as well. I can't help it; I have an incredibly perverted mind when it comes to things that vibrate… D: I felt that a motorcycle would be great for this, since I already used a washing machine in my other story _**

**Reviews would be lovely and make my day. :3**

***Curry over rice**


End file.
